The Wild Brunch
|season = 1 |number = 2 |image =102GossipGirl0742.jpg |airdate = September 26, 2007 |writer = Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage |director = Mark Piznarski |next = |previous = |Slogan = THERE'S NOTHING GOSSIP GIRL LIKES MORE THAN A GOOD CAT FIGHT}} 'The Wild Brunch '''is the 2nd episode of the first season and the 2nd episode overall. Summary In the wake of the scandalous Kiss on the Lips party, Serena receives an icy cold reception from her best friend Blair, who reveals that she knows Serena slept with her boyfriend, Nate, before mysteriously running off to boarding school. Serena decides to take Dan to arch-enemy Chuck's fundraiser brunch at The Palace, and Jenny seeks advice from Blair, who realizes she may have something to gain by allowing Jenny into her inner circle. Recap At the loft, Dan and Jenny recap the end of the night before. She reminds Dan that after Serena got out of the cab, he waved at her as a goodbye gesture. At The Ostroff Center, Serena fills Eric in on the wave too. Back at the loft, Dan talks himself into going to see Serena and winning another shot with her. Jenny loves the plan but suggests he change his clothes and shower first. Back at the center, Serena admits that she did like Dan despite the end of the date. She also tells Eric about Blair acting cold towards her, but thinks they'll be able to move past it. At the Waldorf's, Serena tells Kati and Isabel that Serena had better stay away from the brunch. She finds a dress Eleanor left for her to wear to brunch and decides to call Nate. At The Palace, Nate is awoken by his phone and tells Blair that he's up and will be at brunch. He throws his phone on the table, which wakes Chuck up. Nate reminds him about Bart's brunch and they both get up. They also discuss the night prior's events, and they recap on how Dan sucker punched Chuck. Chuck tells Nate that it's better to have a broken nose than to have a broken heart and Nate assumes he's talking about Serena. Back at the loft, Dan is dressed and showered. Before he leaves, he asks Jenny to let him know if she ever wants to talk to someone that isn't him. She thinks about it and then asks him to wait for her. She gets dressed and on their way out they run into Rufus. They promise to tell about their night later and leave. Back at The Palace, Nate calls down to the front desk to find out what room the VDW's are staying in. Elsewhere, Serena calls Blair to tell her that she's coming over to talk. Blair sees the notification on her phone and deletes it. At The Palace, Serena returns to her suite and gets dressed to go to Blair's. Lily asks if she and Dan had fun at the concert but she admits that they didn't go because they ended up on the Kiss on the Lips party. She says that Blair wasn't happy with her coming so that's why she's going to her place to talk to her. Lily reminds her to not be late for brunch and Serena gets into a cab to leave. Right after it pulls into traffic, Dan arrives at the hotel. He talks to the concierge and asks if Serena is home. The concierge tells him that he's welcome to wait and directs him to a waiting area. Meanwhile, Nate is about to head up to the VDW suite when he runs into Lily getting off the elevator. They greet each other and he asks if Serena is home. Lily explains that she just went out and tells the concierge that Nate is going to wait for Serena to return. The concierge directs Nate to the same area that Dan is in, and Lily coldly greets him before leaving. At the Waldorf's, Serena arrives and brings coffee and a copy of ''Breakfast at Tiffany's ''to watch with Blair. However, Blair acts coldly toward her and eventually reveals she knows Serena had sex with Nate. Serena asks how she can fix it but Blair tells her she can't and won't ever be able to. She leaves the room. Later, Jenny comes to see Blair. She lies that she's there to return her calligraphy pens but Blair figures she wants to know what Chuck is saying about her. Blair informs her that he isn't saying anything yet but if he does, he probably won't name her. She invites Jenny to help her get ready for brunch and leads her upstairs. On the way, Jenny compliments Blair on the flowers in the foyer. Blair replies that they're hydrangeas. In Brooklyn, Lily arrives to have coffee with Rufus. She tries to allude to asking him to tell Dan not to date Serena, but he refuses. He asks her if she's seeing anyone, and deducts that she is but not seriously. She again tells him that she doesn't need a new guy influencing Serena, but Rufus replies that a kid like Dan is exactly what Serena needs to be a good influence. Back at The Palace, Dan and Nate move to waiting outside. Dan asks what Nate needs to talk to Serena about. Nate answers that he's just in the neighborhood before asking Dan the same question. Dan replies that he is nowhere near the neighborhood but needs a better excuse. Nate asks if they're a thing and Dan admits he doesn't know. Chuck then emerges from the hotel and Nate lies that he was there waiting for him. Chuck recognizes Dan and tries to start a fight with him. However, Nate is able to pull him away and they leave. At the Waldorf's, Blair tries on several dresses but is unsatisfied with each one. While talking to Jenny, she learns that the guy Serena was with is her brother, Dan. Jenny compliments the dress Eleanor left for her and Blair offers to give it to her. Jenny gratefully accepts and Blair tells her that she's sure she'll find someway to repay her for it. At The Palace, Serena arrives home to find Dan waiting for her. He explains that the wave was a mistake and he didn't mean to end the night like that. She admits she's had a terrible morning and they agree to go get food and talk about it. However, Lily also comes home and tells Serena that she has to go to brunch. She asks what it will take to get her upstairs and dressed. Downstairs, Dan and Serena go together; revealing that having Dan come was her condition to go. Across the room, Blair, Nate, Chuck, Kati, and Isabel eat together until Blair and Chuck spot Serena and Chuck. Neither are happy with them being there. At the loft, Jenny enters to find Rufus playing guitar alone. He sees her dress and Jenny explains that Blair gave it to her, and that her mother, Eleanor, designed it. She asks if the farmer's market is still open and he says yes before asking if she wants to go. She says she does and they go off together. At the brunch, Serena and Dan are getting food when she notices Nate looming nearby, trying to get her attention. She excuses herself to go to the restroom and Dan makes menacing eye contact with Chuck from across the room. Meanwhile, Bart asks Chuck if he's okay after seeing his bruise. Bart tells him that he does all he does so that Chuck can change his life for the better by meeting the right people. He also orders him to stop drinking before noon and ends their conversation. Elsewhere, Serena and Nate talk privately. She asks him why he told Blair about them and he says he'll explain if she meets him in Chuck's suite. He offers her a key, which she takes and says she'll be up in ten minutes. Back inside, Nate's dad, Howard Archibald asks Blair where Eleanor is. He mentions that Eleanor and her company would make a great investment just as Nate comes over. He takes Blair's empty glass and tells her that he'll get her a refill. Howard offers to come with him and says that it's good that Blair seems happy, as it means Nate is doing as he was told. He introduces Nate to Timothy Good, a CEO with lots of good internship opportunities. Meanwhile, Blair tells Chuck that she can't believe Serena came to brunch. He asks if she's worried about her and Nate, then advises her to finally have sex with him in order to keep him away from Serena. He offers her a key to his suite, and tells her to go up there with Nate. She finds him and leads him upstairs to finally do it. However, he is surprised when she brings him into Chuck's suite; where Serena is waiting. He tries to explain to Blair that he was only going to talk with Serena but she reminds him that he wasn't supposed to speak to her again. Offended, Serena asks why he said he wouldn't but he said he was coming to explain to her why he wasn't. Blair announces that she's going to go tell Dan what Serena did and runs away while Serena and Nate chase after her. Outside, Dan exits the building to find Bart and Lily having a heated conversation. She tells him that she is only okay with taking their relationship public if he isn't seen with anyone else, so he needs to tell the women he's sleeping with that he's seeing someone. He replies that those conversations take time and Lily spots Dan. She excuses herself and follows him inside. When she catches him, she tells him that she doesn't appreciate him listening in on her conversations, especially about something Serena doesn't know about. He promises not to say anything and goes back inside. Blair reenters the dining room and introduces herself to Dan. As she's about to reveal what she did, Serena and Nate catch up. Blair says Serena was waiting in a hotel room for Nate and Dan asks if that's why he was waiting for her that morning. Chuck comes over and says he thought Nate was waiting for him. Dan asks what's going on and Chuck reveals that she slept with Nate despite him being with Blair. Dan asks if that's true and she admits that it is. Blair makes a remark about Dan's Cabbage Patch Doll and he realizes she talked to Jenny. Chuck says he and Jenny have some unfinished business and Dan shoves him, causing him to knock over a waiter carrying several glasses. Dan goes to leave and Serena offers to go but he says it would be better it she didn't. Nate tells Blair sarcastically that he hopes she's happy and she replies that she's not. Serena follows Dan outside and tries to apologize. She says that her world is crazy and he simply says that she's apart of it; and that he really thought she was different. She explains that anything that happened is in the past and all she can do is try and change for the better, and if he can't see that, he isn't who she thought he was. Dan doesn't say anything back and walks away but not before glancing back at her. At the loft, Jenny and Rufus come home. Dan says that while he found Serena, he lost her too. He promises that it's for the best because Serena's world isn't for him. Jenny asks what happened and he asks if she told Blair about his Cabbage Patch. She admits she did and Dan tells her that she can't trust anyone from the UES. He compliments her flowers and she says they're hydrangeas - like Blair's. At the Waldorf's, Nate tells Blair that she can either forgive him so they can move on or they break up. She reaches for his hand and they lay together in silence. At the loft, Dan sits on the fire escape while Jenny tries on the dress Blair gave her. Elsewhere, Serena goes through old photos of her and Blair, Nate, and Chuck on her phone before throwing it in a trash can. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Robert John Burke as Bart Bass * Sam Robards as Howard 'The Captain' Archibald * Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates Soundtrack * Hit Me Up by Gia Farrell * Stick With Me, Kid by The Broken Remotes * When Did Your Heart Go Missing? by Rooney * Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 in G Major BMV 108: Allegro by Bach-Collegium Stuttgart * The Ballad of Gus and Sam by Ferraby Lionheart * Tell Me 'Bout It by Joss Stone * The Queen and I by Gym Class Heroes * Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna * Believe by The Bravery Memorable Quotes '''Nate (on Chuck's bruise): '''That kid pop ya pretty good, huh? Never mess with a guy's sister. '''Chuck: '''If I knew his name I'd hunt him down and kill him. '''Nate: '''Why, cause you kill people now? You gonna strangle him with your scarf? '''Chuck: '''Don't mock the scarf, Nathaniel. It's my signature. '''Nate: '''I'm just saying, death by scarf... not that intimidating. __________________________________ '''Concierge (on Serena): '''You just missed her, actually. But you're welcome to wait. '''Dan: '''Okay. Maybe I will. She probably won't be that long, right? '''Concierge: '''Once she went out and didn't come back for six months but feel free to sit. Over there. __________________________________ '''Dan: '''I hope you've had a pleasant 21 hours since I last saw you. '''Lily: '''Yes, it has been very pleasant. Until now. __________________________________ '''Serena: '''Look, Blair, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I thought everything was good between us. '''Blair: '''It was. Before I found out you had sex with my boyfriend. '''Serena: '...How'd you find out? 'Blair: '''Nate told me. At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth. '''Serena: '''I don't know what to say. '''Blair: '''Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway. '''Serena: '''Blair, it was- '''Blair: '''You know... I always knew you were a whore. I never took you for a liar, too. '''Serena: '''Blair, how can I fix this? '''Blair: '''You don't, Serena. You just stay away. From me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You're done here. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Jenny): '''Chuck likes to brag about his conquests, not his victims. __________________________________ '''Lily: '''I'm serious, I'm worried about Serena. I don't need some new boy influencing her, distracting her from her needs. '''Rufus: '''No offense, Lil, but I'm guessing a kid like Dan is exactly what Serena needs. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''What are you doing here? '''Dan: '''Why, what is this, uh, your hotel? '''Nate: '''Actually, it is. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''If you want to be part of this world, Jenny, people will talk. Eventually. And you need to decide if all this... is worth it. __________________________________ '''Bart (to Chuck): '''Do me a favor, will ya? Lose the scotch. It's barely noon. __________________________________ '''Chuck (to Blair): '''I'm honored to play even a small role in your deflowering. __________________________________ '''Blair: '''Sex is actually kind of a big deal to some of us! '''Serena: '''Oh, yeah, I can see that. Chuck's bed? Very romantic. Classy, too. __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The Wild Bunch. * This is the only episode of Gossip Girl to feature a short preview of what's to come after the commercial break. * Despite Serena throwing her phone away at the end of the episode, she is seen with it in episodes after. * This is the first appearance of Dorota Kishlovsky, Bart Bass, and Howard Archibald. * Alice Callahan as Jessica Leitenberg is listed in the cast, despite Jessica not making an onscreen appearance until Dr. Estrangeloved. Video Gallery 102GossipGirl0015.jpg| Food getting prepared for Bart's annual brunch 102GossipGirl0013.jpg| Food getting prepared for Bart's annual brunch 102GossipGirl0018.jpg|Dan and Jenny in their apartment 102GossipGirl0142.jpg|Nate waking up after a drunken night 102GossipGirl0200.jpg|Chuck making a hangover smoothie 102GossipGirl0336.jpg|Nate and Lily 102GossipGirl0359.jpg|Dan and Nate waiting for Serena to arrive 102GossipGirl0364.jpg|Serena visiting Blair 102GossipGirl0247.jpg|Blair trying on dresses for the brunch 102GossipGirl0735.jpg|Serena and Dan arrive at the brunch 102GossipGirl0742.jpg|Blair at the annual brunch 102GossipGirl0786.jpg|Dan and Serena getting food at the annual brunch 102GossipGirl0835.jpg|Chuck and Bart at the annual brunch 102GossipGirl0922.jpg|Nate and Blair at the annual brunch 102GossipGirl0951.jpg|Blair finding Serena waiting in the hotel room for Nate 102GossipGirl1223.jpg|Blair forgiving Nate while laying together in bed 102GossipGirl1255.jpg|Jenny trying on the dress gifted to her from Blair 102GossipGirl1270.jpg|Serena after throwing her phone in the bin Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes